The Only Exception
by Poor Kid
Summary: Y aquel día prometí que nunca cantaría acerca del amor, si es que no existe. Pero, tú eres la única excepción, Craig. /Creek/


**Título: La única excepción.**

 **Summary: Y aquel día prometí que nunca cantaría acerca del amor, si es que no existe. Pero, tú eres la única excepción, Craig.**

 **Pareja: Craig/ Tweek.**

 **Advertencias: Slash, supongo. Aunque es amor no correspondido, creo.**

 **N/A: Disculpen si es que la mayoría de mis fics siempre tienen a Tweek, es que es algo inevitable para mí. ;v;**

 **Género: Romance, Drama.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Cuando era más joven vi a mi padre llorar y maldije al viento._

 _Rompió su corazón, y yo miraba mientras que él trataba de volver a ensamblarlo._

 _Y mi madre juró que nunca la olvidaría._

El divorcio de mis padres dio un giro a mi vida. Sabía que en algún momento algo de esta intensidad iba a suceder, pero simplemente no estaba preparado. La custodia le perteneció a mi papá, a lo que mi mamá derramo un mar de lágrimas, pidiendo cada diez segundos que la llamara cada vez que podía y que siempre era bienvenido a pasar por mi viejo hogar, al otro lado del país. _Genial._ Mi papá se dedicaba a mirar cada tarde una foto antigua de nosotros, cuando éramos una familia de verdad. Y yo… yo sólo quería beber café.

 _Y aquel fue el día en que prometí que nunca cantaría sobre el amor_ _, si no existe._

Y me dije a mi mismo que no iba cometer el mismo error que ellos, terminaría mi carrera y viviría sólo con gatos. Para mí era un plan genial, magnífico y muy fácil de llevar a cabo, después de todo, _¿Quién se fijaría en raro de la preparatoria?_ Nunca pensé que estaba pude estar en lo correcto y tan equivocado a la vez.

 _Pero cariño,_ _tú eres la única excepción._

Nunca supuse que Craig Tucker sería la única excepción. La persona que acapararía mi atención sin que se diera cuenta o peor aún, la persona que me haría pasar lo mismo que mis padres. Me tenía hipnotizado con su apariencia, su carácter y cada expresión neutra de él. Y aunque a la mayoría les parezca raro, su sonrisa.

 _Quizás ya lo sé, en algún lugar profundo de mi alma._

 _Que el amor nunca dura_ _._

Cuando me mudé a aquel insignificante pueblo ubicado en Colorado, la verdad no sentía un cambio total. De todas maneras, mi "familia" nunca me ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba y pensaba que con aquella dosis diaria de cafeína solucionaría su problema. Un problema paranoico y que nunca tuvo los pies sobre la Tierra, hasta ahora. La primera vez que supe que me sentía atraído hacia aquel pelinegro tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo, no sólo de él, sino el de todos.

 _Y debemos encontrar otras formas para hacerlo solos o mantener una cara larga._

 _Y siempre he vivido así manteniendo una distancia confortable._

Mientras que trabaja en la única pastelería del pueblo, solía ver como llegaba con sus amigos a tomar unos cuantos refrescos y hablar sobre temas aleatorios. Siempre en el mismo lugar, ya se hacía costumbre ver a un castaño, un afroamericano, un asiático y un joven con el chullo azul que veía todas las tardes. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia mí, como si supiera que en todos mis pensamientos él era el protagonista, y sonreía de costado para volver con sus compañeros que lo miraban sorprendidos y le preguntaban si había alguna tía buena por ahí. _Si es que supieran._

 _Y hasta ahora me había jurado a mí misma._

 _Que estaba contenta con mi soledad._

Me encontró trazando garabatos y mordiendo el lápiz del nerviosismo, no sabía que Craig estaba ahí hasta que después de un "hola" suave se sentara a mi lado mirando cada acción que yo realizaba. Si no hubiese sido por la bufanda que llevaba, se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos reflejados en un cuello con un rubor más intenso de lo normal. Se sentía bien que me hablaras fluidamente, sin importar que sólo fuera sobre los apuntes de la clase de álgebra.

 _Porque nada alguna vez valió la pena, pero…_

 _Tú eres la única excepción._

Los días pasaron a ser semanas, estas a meses y finalmente formando 3 años de pensamientos platónicos de mi parte. Por más cursi y rosa que sonara, pensé que Tucker podría ser el que cambia el tono gris de mi vida a uno más colorido, o como me gustaría decir, azulado. Una parte de mí lo odiaba, porque era por él que me dedicaba a ver melancólicamente la ventana de la estrecha habitación.

 _Estoy fuertemente aferrada a la realidad._

 _Pero no puedo dejar ir lo que está delante de mí aquí._

Por eso mismo no negaré que mis esperanzas fueron despedazadas cada vez que Craig venía a las reuniones con una novia nueva, no podía evitar pensar que todas eran mejor opción para él. Sin embargo, tengo que confesarlo, antes de que sea tarde y que el oji-azul esté en un altar junta a una persona. _Una persona que claramente no soy yo._

 _Sé que te marcharás por la mañana cuando despiertes._

 _Déjame con alguna prueba de que no es un sueño._

Quiero considerar que los "abrazos de bros" no son eso, sino algo más. Una indirecta suya, también sé que esa teoría forma parte de mis incoherencias. Estúpidas incoherencias.

 _Oh._

 _Tú eres la única excepción._

Y ahora, está riéndose. No conmigo, sino de mí. Jalo los botones de mi camisa para controlar el gran ataque que estoy a punto de guardar. Siento las mejillas húmedas que me dan señales de salir corriendo y así evitar hacer una vez más el ridículo. Cierro los puños y hago lo mejor que sé. Huir.

 _Y estoy en camino de creérmelo._

Mi mente y yo sabemos que no soy la excepción de nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Ok, ok. Traté de hacerlo lo más largo que pude, pero me es imposible, b-bys. Además no planeo hacer sufrir más a Tweekie. Seah, planeaba escribirle un final feliz, pero eso no se me da muy bien, así que salió esto. (Las aventuras de Tweek y sus problemas de autoestima) Debería sentirme fatal.

Poor Kid se despide. –Corazoncito bien macho-


End file.
